The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems, and is more particularly directed to a guided shuttle which does not require electric power at the shuttle for to move from a first location to a second location. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, a shuttle which is moved between first and second locations by mechanical power from a remotely located mechanical power source. The shuttle includes at least one conveyor which is driven by a remotely located mechanical power source.
Reference will now be made in detail to one or more embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.